In recent years, development of wireless power transmission technology which employs induction coupling between coils has been encouraged for the purpose of charging, by wireless, electronic devices and EV devices which involve mobility, such as mobile phones and electric vehicles. A wireless power transmission system includes a power transmitter which has a power transmitting coil (power transmitting antenna) and a power receiver which has a power receiving coil (power receiving antenna) and is configured such that a magnetic field produced by the power transmitting coil is caught by the power receiving coil, whereby transmission of electric power is realized without direct contact of electrodes.
Patent Document 1 discloses an example of such a wireless power transmission system.